


Wicked Game

by BadWitchOfTadfield



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Chaotic Bisexuals, Drama, F/F, I can't even, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Character(s), Mirelle - Freeform, Not Beta'd, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Smut, Song fic, Useless Lesbians, Wholesomeness, non-toxic relationships, skateboarding lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWitchOfTadfield/pseuds/BadWitchOfTadfield
Summary: Michelle's blatant display of what heart emojis look like in real life was apparently all I needed to take this fic from out of the back burner.Thank you Caos virtual experience for the Mirelle content I didn't know I needed.Two useless bisexuals falling in love. That's it, that's the plot.Also #saveCAOS
Relationships: Michelle Gomez/Miranda Otto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely a work of art, it is not meant to imply anything about the lives of the people involved.  
> If RPF is not your soup, I suggest you stop reading now.
> 
> The story starts in medias res, the next chapter will be a flashback of sorts.

What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
  
And I don't wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
  


This was bad. This was really bad. She was truly and completely _fucked_. Honestly, how could her life have taken such a wrong turn in the fraction of a second?

One moment she was standing behind the set awaiting her call, fooling around, contented to have a job she loved, an ever-rising career and a loving family waiting for her at home; and the next she was jeopardizing everything for... for what?

She didn’t even know what was happening, and the most selfish part of her brain didn’t even give a damn. Soft lips were pressing against her own, insistent and demanding. She instinctively parted her own and melted against the wooden panel she had been leaning against, a warm body pressing urgently against her front. And _fuck her_ if she hadn’t been dreaming about this for _months_. How could she not? It seemed, everywhere she turned, that the world was waiting for them to just get it on already _. And maybe post it all on Instagram, afterwards._ It didn’t help that the woman in question was really, truly, fucking drop-dead gorgeous. And talented. And smart. And funny... She never stood a chance, really.

The woman’s intoxicating smell suddenly enveloped her senses and the urge to take her then and there was slowly taking shape and inhibiting her cerebral functions.

She moved her hands from the wall to the woman’s waist, drawing her impossibly closer and eliciting a gasp out of that sweet mouth. She buried one hand in silky soft hair and pulled, not too hard but enough to make the woman moan against her lips.

The sound reverberated like lightning down her spine, and it was enough to pull her out of her dizziness and back into the cold, hard present. Her eyes widened in horror at her own careless, _stupid_ behaviour, and she pushed the woman away from her, suddenly mad with rage.

“What the _fuck_ was that??” she hissed, trying her _damnest_ not to yell.

“I-...”

“Fuck Miranda, I’m married! _You’re_ married! _What is wrong with you_?!” Michelle looked at the redhead in the eyes for the first time since well... _that._ Fire raging in her own.

“I-... Michelle... I’m...” the woman had the indecency to look mortified. Her slightly swollen lips were moving in an attempt to find the words to say. Her eyes carefully fixed on the floor. The brunette thought she saw something flash across her face, but it was just a second before the contrite look took over again, and Miranda swallowed.

“I’m sorry. It was a mistake, I though...” she looked up for a moment, finally meeting the woman’s blue pools, finding nothing but outrage.

“Doesn’t matter what I thought. It won’t happen again, I promise.” At that, she quickly turned and walked away, blinking furiously and swallowing against the sudden tightening in her throat.

Michelle watched her leave, the rage she had felt so strongly moments ago all but replaced by confusion and a sense of loss. Her lips were still tingling with the ghost of Miranda’s touch, her hands clutching the empty air at her sides. _It won’t happen again._

Goddammit, why did _that_ feel like a fucking death sentence?


	2. Ocean Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback in Miranda's POV

I've been watching you for some time  
Can't stop staring at those ocean’s eyes  
Burning cities and napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Miranda had been daydreaming of her comfy bed back in the trailer for the better part of her break. Today had been never-ending, the sound crew seemed to have teamed up against the actors, forcing them to repeat their scenes over and over and over again. She was tired out of her mind, she had even tried to re-read her lines but, even with her reading glasses on, the words seemed to swim on the page in front of her and frankly, she had said them so many times by now that she knew them by heart already.

She looked up and observed Michelle and Kiernan fool around together on their phones as usual, a fond smile slowly took over her face. _Michelle_... she sighed internally, that woman was slowly driving her nuts. She couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out her behaviour. She was always teasing and playful with everyone, her included, always ready to lift the mood when needed. She couldn’t remember how many times the woman had sent devious winks her way, or praised her good looks in front of their cast members, getting more daring and touchy-feely each time;

Except that, since the break between seasons, something had shifted. It seemed that the woman was trying to keep her distance from her, and Miranda could not fathom the reason why; had she perhaps said something wrong?

Worried, she had immediately gone to Kiernan. Surely if Michelle was mad at her the girl would know, those two were as thick as thieves. But her pretend niece had laughed at the mere suggestion.

“Mad? Are you kidding me? She adores you!” she had taken the older woman arm in arm and walked them to their set.

“Haven’t you noticed the way she looks at you?” the redhead furrowed her brow and slowly shook her head.

“Man, if I didn’t know better, I’d say she wants to bed you!” _Wait, what?_

Of course, now that the girl had mentioned it, Miranda had started noticing the woman’s eyes on her. Actually, she did nothing _but_ notice, she had even caught her staring a couple times. She could feel her blue eyes pierce every layer of clothing she wore and roam her skin, making her feel naked and causing her to blush at the most inopportune of times.

Days had passed, but the brunette’s gazing hadn’t let up, and Miranda found herself staring back. Eye for an eye, right? It’s not as if she was enjoying what she saw. _Right._

Then there was _the_ incident. And really, it had been an honest to God innocent mistake but she had been able to think of little else since then.

Her phone had died sometime during the afternoon shooting and she really needed to get a hold of Lucy to cancel their evening plans, since it looked like, at this rate, she would have to forego her dinner entirely. She had barely uttered her request that Michelle’s phone was already unlocked in front of her. “Knock yourself out.” _Right._

Miranda had found a more secluded corner and started scrolling through Michelle’s WhatsApp contacts. She spotted a photo of Lucy making silly faces and thumbed on it. Nothing. She did it again, twice in a row, but accidentally opened the chat above and the video in it. Argh! Stupid technology! She was about to press the return icon when the video started and _shitshitshitshit._ A porn, Michelle? _Really?!?_ Thank God the volume was off! Wait... was that...?

Miranda immediately closed the video and took a deep breath. She felt all the blood in her body rise to her face. Well, not all of it, some was probably converging somewhere else but she was too shocked to notice. The video showed Michelle kneeling on the floor, naked as the day she was born. Her skin glowing in the warm afternoon light, freckles standing out. Her left hand was playing with her full breasts, half covered by her long curls, while the other was working a dildo inside herself. Her hips were undulating in pleasure and her mouth, half cropped out of the frame, was open in what looked like a very loud moan. _Fuck, that was hot._

The screen in front of her showed the reply.

  * Oh, darling you have no idea what I’d do to you if you were here! I miss you ❤



She looked at the corner of the screen; ‘Husband ❤’. Miranda felt even more guilty. She had clearly witnessed something that was meant to stay between Michelle and her husband.

Miranda had the sudden urge to flee to Mexico and never return again. How was she supposed to look the woman in the eyes, after such an invasion of her privacy?

She realised that she was probably taking too long so she sent a quick text to her co-star, making sure she knew who it was from, and hurried back.

She handed the phone back to its owner, purposefully avoiding eye contact while muttering a ‘thank you’ and went to sit on a chair as far as possible from her. Michelle looked at her curiously but didn’t say anything.

* * *

The following evening a small group of them were invited to Kiernan’s apartment for a small ‘unwinding evening’. Of course, alcohol and dancing were very much included, besides, they all had the next day free so, why not.

Halfway through the night she was tipsily dancing and laughing with their lovely new entry, Skye, when two warm hands enveloped her from behind.

“Having fun, darling?” The tone seemed light and casual but the way the pet name was spoken against her neck, tongue rolling against the palate at the ‘r’, had sounded somewhat possessive; a shiver ran down her back. It also meant that the Scot was way more drunk than she was.

She turned around and put her arms around the woman’s neck. Michelle gave her one of her best seductive smirks. “Mmmh, hello there...” _Yup_ , clearly intoxicated.

Miranda raised an eyebrow “Someone looks quite drunk”

“And someone looks as gorgeous as ever” the redhead blushed and tried to ignore the way the brunette’s eyes were unashamedly glancing over her body.

“Yeah, you keep saying that” she replied bashfully. Michelle seemed a bit taken aback.

“Ehm, cuz it’s kind of a fact?!” Disbelief seeped through her drunken slur.

“Shut up, I’m taking you home.” Miranda sighed exasperated, earning herself a leer.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments cure my depression ❤


End file.
